The Cowboy Who Changed My Life
by AldeansCowgirl
Summary: Jason Aldean Fanfiction *Fake*
1. Chapter 1

It was going on 8 o'clock and the sun was just going down, meanwhile I was in my bedroom picking out an outfit to wear to Jason Aldean's concert. Just barely could I contain my excitment for the concert tonight, it was my first one and since the release of "Jason Aldean" I've been in love. Finally I stumbled across a beautiful floweral print dress in the back end of my closet. Quickly I put it on with light brown cowgirl boots, and to top it off a cowgirl hat. Before leaving I lightly curled my blonde with brown highlights hair into loose curls.  
When I finally arrived there were a bunch of pickup trucks all parked in a row. I parked my red Ford F-250 in between two good looking dodge rams, as I got out my best friend since kindergarden ran up to me. "Are you ready?!" She asked super estatic.  
"More than I'll ever be!" I said with a large smile.  
"Hey here's your backstage pass! Let's go in!" My best friend said as she pulled my arm and we made it in backstage. When we walked in backstage we could her the band having a sound check. "Okay nothing can get better than this!"  
"Oh really?" A voice said from behind us.  
We spun around together. "Ja-Ja-Jason Aldean!" My friend said overly star struck.  
He laughed. "That would be me! Who do we have here though?"  
"I'm Brittany!" I said with a smile.  
"I'm Veronica!" Said my friend with a large smile.  
"You're both very pretty!" He said with a smile.  
"Thank you!" We said in almost unison.  
"No problem!" He said with a laugh. "Hey do you girls have favorite songs? I could use some help with a small song list."  
"She loved me, Even if I wanted to, and Asphalt cowboy!" I said with a smile.  
He smiled larger showing off a little of his white teeth. "I'm surprised your tops aren't my singles."  
"Haha, I love the singles but the best are the ones that aren't the biggest! Typically!" I said with a laugh.  
Jason smiled and seemed pleased with my answer. "Well thank you so much for the feedback, I gotta get out there! Hope you enjoy the show!"  
We both smiled then went to leave, Jason grabbed my wrist before I left though. "Hey when the show's over can you come back here again?"  
I smiled largely. "Absoulutely!"  
Jason flashed me a large smiled then walked back towards the dressing room, Veronica and I took our seats in the front row.


	2. Chapter 2

During the concert Jason sang perfectly he even threw in the songs that I made remarks on before the show. While he was singing "Asphalt Cowboy" He came near me and held my hand during the "...I don't want to leave for that lonesome road" part. After the show I hugged Veroinca and said goodbye, then I put my backstage pass back on and headed back. As soon as he saw me he smiled brightly. "So?..." He asked as he hugged me.  
"You sure cannot disappoint it was a amazing concert!" I said smiling.  
He smiled larger making my a smirk. "So, can you stay for a little longer, I have another show her in PA and would love if you would stay back for the night?"  
I smiled. "Yes I can stay back! But my truck..."  
He thought for a minute then called over two of his band mates. He explained to them to take my truck then one of there's then get back, I handed my keys over and told them my address and they were off. Jason smiled at me then asked. "Now how can I get to know you more?"  
"Uh maybe over a beer while sitting on the edge of the stage." I said, I know it sounds weird but I feel it would be romantic like in a lot of those movies about music and arts and stuff. Jason smiled and walked over to the guys and pulled two core lights out of the ice bucket and we headed out to the stage. We both sat there talking about life and other stuff. I told him about how I gone through some stuff in my childhood but came out stronger than ever which pleased him to her. He talked to me about his wife and kids and the divorce. We really got to know each other that night it was just amazing.  
Then it was time to wrap up and get on that tour bus and get the wheels a rolling. That's just what we did.


End file.
